Mayor Ninamori's Secretary
Mayor Ninamori's Secretary (秘書の市長ニナモリ?, Hisho no shichō Ninamori) is the mistress to the mayor of Mabase, Eri Ninamori's father. Profile She acts friendly with Ninamori, driving her to school and chatting casually about the upcoming class play. Ninamori, however, despises the secretary for coming in between her parents and acts more coldly than usual when forced to interact with her. Although the secretary promises Ninamori she won't do anything to damage the mayor's reputation, word of their affair gets out thanks to Kamon. Due to the media uproar that results, the secretary is quick to run away. Personality Mayor Ninamori's Secretary appears very vain and disingenuous in her conversations. Her only two scenes consist of her putting on makeup whilst driving Ninamori to school and escaping the press in an unnecessarily complicated fashion. During both, she and Ninamori have back-and-forth exchanges that appear civil on the surface, but contain many double entendres that are spiteful or passive-aggressive as well. In particular, the secretary compliments Ninamori's boots as being perfect for a "nouveau riche princess," suggesting her fashion choices as the daughter of the mayor are unrefined. The secretary does appear to have thought ahead in terms of being a mistress, having brought a change of clothes to Ninamori's house and considered an escape plan enough to buy a scuba suit. She does take notice of Ninamori bringing extra clothes to school, subsequently learning about the play, but this was a result of deflecting a comment about her own extra clothes and she doesn't take any interest in it beyond that. Overall, her decisions seem very self-interested and her conversations and portrayal only add to that aspect. Appearance The secretary has reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair and moss green eyes with well-defined eyelashes. Her eyebrows are thin maroon lines with slight upward arches. Being a lover of makeup, her lips are always a deep red and her nails are perfectly manicured. She has a very small head with a v-shaped jawline, light skin, and her eyes are partially closed in a seductive manner at all times. In the car scene, she is wearing a blue suit jacket over a white button-up and a deep blue orb on a silver necklace chain. Her blue scuba gear is skin-tight and she fails to remove the goggles entirely when shedding it. The outfit beneath is a dark red trench coat over a pinkish-red scarf, black sunglasses, and a black bucket hat with her scuba goggles resting on the rim. Story The mayor's secretary appears only briefly in episode 3, jump-starting Ninamori's character arc. She drives Ninamori to school because she slept over at her house, discussing the situation between her father and herself. She compliments Ninamori's emotional maturity towards her and promises not to let the scandal get out. Later that day, Kamon is trying to sell his Mabase gossip magazines to a customer and afterward, the press are suddenly swarming Ninamori's home as she returns from school, suggesting he leaked the information. Stuck out on the street because of the dense crowd, she notices the secretary poking her head out of the sewer wearing scuba gear. The press takes notice and she retreats, but somehow manages to get behind Ninamori, crouching and looking at the crowd from between her legs. She drops the scuba gear and puts on a trench coat in one quick motion, responds to a remark about being smart with sneaking by calling her boots "perfect for a nouveau riche princess," then runs off before she can react. This is the last that she is seen or heard of in the series. Relations Eri Ninamori The dynamic between Ninamori and her father's secretary is civil yet tense. Ninamori wants her parents to stay together desperately, to the point of rigging a play's election so she'll be the lead in an attempt to force them to see it together for her sake. The rift between her parents affects her to a great degree inside, but she does not blame the secretary for it. The car is full of tension, Ninamori's posture is rigid, and she clearly isn't in a talking mood around the secretary. She understands that her parents can break up if they need to, and the secretary compliments her maturity in that respect. The secretary knows that most kids her age would not be as civil with her given the circumstances. Ninamori does make slightly passive-aggressive comments to the secretary, such as calling her "smart" for bringing a suit to change into after sleeping at her house and for being able to sneak past the press surrounding the house. The secretary refers to Ninamori as a "nouveau riche princess" in response to the latter, something which she seems to suspect will get a reaction from the young girl since she leaves before she can even turn around. The secretary is not shown to have a lasting affect on Ninamori in the rest of the episode. Gallery Secretary1.png Secretary2.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:FLCL